Unexpected
by FictionFactory
Summary: Go-4 has been assumed dead and destroyed by everyone. In truth he was only MOSTLY destroyed. After his reactivation, he seeks revenge on Wall-E and finds a very sinister way to do it. Now Eve must fix the disaster Go-4 has caused, and save Wall-E.
1. Waiting

Unexpected

**Chapter 1: Waiting**

_**Wall-E is the property of Pixar and I do not own any characters or names associated with the movie.**_

He still lay there, broken in pieces. Every day for the past one hundred and thirty years, he just lay there; Unmoving, unfeeling. He had felt it before; the feeling that he was going to die. But that feeling was gone now. He wasn't dead, but he wasn't alive. All that he could do was think about the things in his past. His type of robot never had the ability to speak. In fact, he was built to serve a higher level of robot. He later found out that his master was useless, as his master had failed his directive. For the seven hundred years GO-4 had served Auto, he had never doubted his word. And for seven hundred years, he had never been sophisticated enough to develop feeling of any kind. But after more than a century, he had developed his first feelings; feelings of loneliness and sadness, and feelings of anger and rage. He could not do anything about it and that frustrated him. He had learned a new emotion then; frustration. Unlike most robots, GO-4 wasn't built to learn much more than Auto's and the captain's orders. He wasn't built to evolve into a robot of feeling's and intelligence. This made him and Wall-E very similar.

Go-4's thoughts turned toward Wall-E and probe one. He had just stood by and watched as Auto had shocked Wall-E to near death, and yet he hadn't cared. He hadn't felt any emotion. When he looked back on the event he didn't blame himself or Auto, he blamed Wall-E. He blamed him and probe one for destroying his life. Most of all, he blamed the human captain for everything. But it was too late now, as the captain was probably dead. Humans had very short lifetimes in Go-4's eyes, and that proved very inconvenient.

He had decided since he could no longer seek revenge on the captain, he'd have to seek revenge on Wall-E. He couldn't risk going after the probe, as she was much too powerful. But Wall-E was just a simple little trash bot in Go-4's mind, with very little defense. Wall-E's only directive was to cube trash for so many years, so it seemed that he wouldn't be able to cope with the threat of destruction. Wall-E was stupid in Go-4's mind, although he was still confused on how he had changed his directive to match probe one's directive. Had probe one reprogrammed Wall-E?

Go-4 still couldn't move. He couldn't do anything but think for so long. He kept planning on how he would destroy Wall-E. He planned and planned but hopelessness loomed around the corner. He couldn't see how he would be repaired. All his planning would be for nothing if no one came to repair him. Go-4 couldn't survive another decade like this.

-----

It was a bright and sunny day. The tower's of trash that once hung over the city were now gone, replaced by mountains of grass with rivers and boats. The tall skyscrapers and BnL logos were replaced with newer and greener buildings with fresh paint. The building's were aerodynamic and saved much energy. The Axiom and Enterprise lay side by side in the middle of the city. The Axiom was overgrown by plants but the Enterprise, as it had returned only thirty years ago, was bright and reflective. There were parks and livelihood all over the city, which had been named by the human and robot residents, "Life."

Wall-E and Eve had moved out of their old truck into a special house built by the captain himself before he died. Oh how they missed Captain McCrea. He had been a good leader. Once a month they visited his grave by the old oak tree. On his grave was written, "In honor of a very courageous man, remembered for his grand achievements and belief in pizza plants." Wall-E and Eve had named the oak tree "Pizza" in his honor. The old oak tree had a grand history.

Wall-E and Eve never saw their lives as ending. They believed that it would never end. Now that the planet had been restored to a clean natural habitat, Wall-E and Eve lived together in peace. They had everything they needed to be happy.

Still, although Wall-E and Eve didn't really notice it, they were starting to lose their spark. Over time, no matter how many spare parts were made, some of the inner components couldn't be replaced. Wall-E and Eve's life span had a maximum of another century.

They didn't notice or care. All they cared about was eachother. They cared about holding hands and spark kissing and being together. For many humans, time would separate a relationship over many years. For Wall-E and Eve, time strengthened their relationship. Each year they loved eachother more.

Wall-E was out looking for something nice to get Eve. Eve was doing the same. Their anniversary was the next day.

Eve searched for something Wall-E might like. She knew he would love anything she gave him, but she wanted it to be extra special.

Wall-E looked for something shiny and bright; something that stood out. He went by some jewelry stores and thought about buying something but then Wall-E remembered Eve wasn't very into human accessories. He decided he'd have to find something more useful. As he searched down the city blocks he asked a few robot couples what they got eachother for their anniversary. Some said they got spare parts, others said upgrades, and some said they didn't know that they were supposed to. Wall-E thought about it. Eve would probably appreciate an upgrade. Maybe some more aerodynamic wings or improved battery life. He went to the upgrade store and searched for some of the newest upgrades for her model. There were tons to choose from. Since the Captain had given his entire fortune to Eve and him, he felt unlimited in his choices. It was sort of odd as there were only five Eve probes on earth.

Eve was having more trouble finding something for Wall-E. Wall-E was very picky about his own treasures, and so Eve was just as picky in finding the right one. She started looking at stores also. She passed the jewelry and upgrade shops, as she couldn't see Wall-E wanting jewelry or looking shiny, and went into the antique shop. There were many different ancient gadgets and screens. Eve looked around at the many products. Most had BnL logos on them. Then she saw something interesting. As she neared it, she saw that instead of the normal BnL logo she was used to seeing, there was a different one. She tried to say it out loud. "Sooonnnyyyy." she said.

A lady that was helping with products came over to Eve. "Oh, that's pretty ancient. I'm not sure you'd like it."

Eve turned her attention to the lady who immediately noticed who Eve was. "Oh my, you're Eve!" she gasped. "You're the robot who saved earth. I've wanted to meet you all my life." she held out her hand and startled Eve, unaccustomed to this popularity. Eve shook her hand.

The lady beamed. "Hi I'm Christy." she realized that Eve was still holding up the gadget and began explaining it. "That is in fact one of the worlds first foldable touch screens. Back in those days there were many companies in competition with eachother trying to develop better technology. That's also why technology grew so fast until the twenty sixties when BnL became a monopoly megacorporation. This here may not serve you much, the most memory it can hold is a hundred gigabytes." Eve ignored the primitive storage capacity and asked for it anyway. The lady accepted the money and Eve left. She went home and hid Wall-E's present.

Wall-E left the store with a helper bot helping him carry all the supplies. The robot seemed to be struggling with all of Wall-E's upgrade parts. Wall-E had bought the complete kit.


	2. Anniversary

**Chapter 2: Anniversary**

Wall-E made sure that Eve was well in sleep mode before he entered the house trying to be as quiet as possible. He told the helper robot to do the same, and they slowly carried all the supplies down the stairs to Wall-E's treasure room. After everything was unloaded, Wall-E thanked the help bot and went to find appropriate hiding places around his treasures. His thoughts settled on how much longer he and Eve would live. He saddened to think that they probably only had another century left. Eve was made about a decade after Wall-E so they were only ten years in difference. Therefore their life expectancy ended around the same date. Wall-E finished hiding the parts and went up to snuggle beside Eve. A sudden idea occurred to Wall-E to help out with increasing the life expectancy. He'd tell Eve about it in the morning.

-----

There was no leader or president on earth. Everyone judged themselves. Sure there were police bots to control minor crimes, but everyone lived in peace. No one expected anything bad to happen. The next morning Wall-E went up on the roof to recharge. Hal scurried up behind him onto the roof. Wall-E wondered what the roach had been doing. He hadn't seen the roach in a while. In truth, Hal had lived longer than any insect would today. He was genetically made that way to increase the chance of life being sustainable after a certain period of time.

Wall-E chimed when his power meter hit full. He then folded it and went down to see how Eve was doing. From the look of Eve, Wall-E could tell Eve had just gotten out of sleep mode.

"Happpyy anniiiivveeerrssaarryyy!" Wall-E said excitedly.

Eve giggled. "Presents!" she said, then turned to retrieve Wall-E's present. Wall-E went down to gather Eve's upgrade collection. He returned trying to hold the giant box and three smaller packages behind him. Eve immediately noticed how much Wall-E had gotten. She suddenly regretted only getting Wall-E one present.

"Ta-da!" said Wall-E as he rolled away from the boxes. Eve was shocked; there were all kinds of upgrades for herself including a new cannon with increased power, a longer-lasting power supply, and a name plate that had "Eve" laser cut in a fine font. Eve was very grateful for this present. She loved things that were shiny.

Eve then shyly presented the old touch screen to Wall-E. He was intrigued and immediately went to study it, taking much interest in every inch. Eve sighed, Wall-E had gotten her a much nicer present. Her concentration changed though as she saw her new cannon hookup. There were two. One for her right arm and one for her left, and they were twice as powerful and easier to handle. Eve was excited.

Wall-E set down his present for a moment and distracted Eve from her interest. He started trying to explain his idea.

"Evah, life me aannd yours short." he said.

Eve understood. Wall-E had started noticing that the estimated life expectancy was only a short while away.

"Idea to help." Wall-E said. Eve listened more intently. "Recycle Axiom body."

Eve understood what he wanted to do. Wall-E wanted to use the metal from the Axiom to make more parts for robots. While it didn't solve all their problems at least it would last for a while. Eve smiled with her eyes and gave Wall-E a spark kiss.

"Repair bots." Eve said, "I'll send to clean out." Eve thought that the repair bots could clean up the area and make sure no one was in the Axiom before they started cutting the metal. Wall-E nodded. Eve grabbed Wall-E and they headed out to the city to declare a meeting.

-----

Once the meeting had been announced, robots and humans from all over began to gather at the town hall. Wall-E and Eve made their way to the stage. Eve used the computer to type a message out in front of a holo-screen. The message read, _"Robots and humans, spare parts are beginning to run scarce. Therefore Wall-E and I propose to use the metal from the Axiom and place them in the Axioms matter reorganizers. We will then have the right material to make spare parts for robots for a long time to come. Repair bots will clean up the Axiom and then we will proceed to start cutting the metal."_

Proposals in the city were rarely refused. Unless a majority of citizens didn't like it, they went through with it. This was no different. Humans and robots immediately got to work on their new task after the meeting. The repair bots already were heading towards the Axiom to begin their sweep.

-----

A group of the repair bots went to the lead-o-deck to clean and fix things lying around. The bots circled around to avoid the water. One repair bot spotted something next to the large pool. Getting closer, the repair bot noticed it was a broken down Go-4 unit. Since the repair bot only knew how to clean and fix, it decided that this robot should be repaired. It gathered up it's pieces and brought it to the repair ward. Their it reassembled the parts on the Go-4 unit. After twenty minutes the repair bot was done, and Go-4 unit reactivated.

_I've been reactivated_ thought Go-4. _How?_

He looked around and spotted the repair bot in front of him. _Yes! I'm free!_

-----

Go-4 did not pay anymore attention to the repair bot, and instead left the repair ward. The repair bots' feelings were slightly hurt, but it knew that Go-4 units didn't feel emotion. Well most ones at least.

Go-4 immediately left the Axiom. All he could think about was his freedom, the fact that he was no longer unmoving. He could feel the air, the wind, the _Plants!? What?_ thought Go-4. He looked out and saw the miles of plants and vegetation. Go-4 was surprised. He didn't believe that plants could have survived on earth. Humans and robots had made earth a wasteland and now they had turned it into a livable green planet? This didn't compute in Go-4's mind, so he ignored it tried to find shelter of some kind. He still didn't know exactly how he would seek revenge on Wall-E, but he was looking forward to it.

_**Please forgive the fact that this chapter may seem a little slow. I struggled a little with setting up Go-4's activation. I hope you liked it anyway.**_


End file.
